Anhelo
by Strifegirl
Summary: Tifa se quedó toda la noche esperando a que Cloud regresara y Cloud la encuentra en su habitación, vestida sólo con una de sus camisas. Él ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. One-Shot. Clasificado M por una razón.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Cloud / Tifa

Resumen: Tifa se quedó toda la noche esperando a que Cloud regresara y Cloud la encuentra en su habitación, vestida sólo con una de sus camisas. Él ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Linea de Tiempo: Tres años después del juego. Justo antes de los acontecimientos en Dirge of Cerberus.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix es dueño de Final Fantasy y sus personajes. No hay ninguna infracción de derechos de autor previsto.

**"Anhelo"**

Después del largo día de trabajo, Cloud vuelve a 7th Heaven de sus entregas. Estaba agotado por el largo camino de regreso y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir un poco. Se acerca a la barra y coloca a _First Tsurugi_ detrás del mostrador, como solía hacerlo y luego sube las escaleras.

Se dirige a la habitación de los niños como era de costumbre para asegurarse de que estaban metidos en sus camas, pero para su sorpresa, los niños no estaban allí. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Barret vino a visitar por la tarde, por lo que supuso que los niños estaban con él. Cloud cierra la puerta de los niños y se dirige a la habitación de al lado. Él toca un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación de Tifa, pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez ella ya está dormida, pensó, y así, volvió por donde vino.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se oye un ruido extraño que provenía de su dormitorio. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y poco a poco entró en la habitación. Una vez allí, se quedó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. No esperaba verla allí.

Él encuentra a Tifa sentada en el borde de su cama, vestida únicamente con una de sus camisetas. Ella lo mira con profundo anhelo causando que Cloud se ruborizara. Ellos se miran el uno al otro por un momento y Cloud se pierde en sus profundos ojos marrones. Ella se levanta de su cama y se acerca lentamente hacia él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cloud la mira desconcertado mientras ella se acerca hacia él. Era claro que había estado esperándolo a que volviera a casa y pudo percibir su deseo a través de sus ojos. Él ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Una vez frente a él, ella desliza una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Cloud, para cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda. Cloud tragó saliva después de oír el clic de la cerradura y con cuidado, ella le toma la cara para reclamar su boca. Después del contacto, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Sus besos eran suaves y tiernos, y Cloud respondía el beso cerrando los ojos mientras se deja llevar por sus caricias. Tifa comienza a jugar con su lengua lamiéndole los labios con la punta de su lengua para que Cloud abriera la boca aún más, permitiendo que su lengua entrara.

Cloud comienza a gemir suavemente dentro de su boca mientras ella sigue masajeando su lengua con la suya y también envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. A Cloud le gustaba cuando ella lo besaba de esa manera. Era como una droga para él. Cuanto más ella lo besaba, más la deseaba. Pronto, comenzó a ser consumido por la lujuria y podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a llenarse de sangre causando que este se levantara. Tifa se apretó contra su cuerpo y gimió suavemente al sentir su excitación contra su núcleo. Él ya estaba duro por ella y al mismo tiempo ella estaba comenzando a sentirse húmeda también.

Con suavidad, le tira de su camisa, sin separar sus labios y comienza a caminar hacia atrás con él en su alcance. Cloud la sigue obediente a la cama y empieza a desnudarse a sí mismo mientras ella jugaba con su lengua en su boca. Él la deseaba desesperadamente y no había nada más que deseara en ese momento que estar dentro de ella. Era tanta su excitación, que se olvidó por completo de su agotamiento y le hizo el amor toda la noche.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Cloud se despierta primero y se da cuenta de que pasó toda la noche encima de Tifa. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y ambos seguían en la cama. No podía creer que en realidad había sobrevivido el episodio que tuvo anoche con Tifa. Menos mal que tenía células de SOLDADO en su cuerpo, de lo contrario estaría muerto. No hay manera de que un tipo normal pudiera sobrevivir tal encuentro.<p>

Por otra parte, Tifa seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Su rostro brillaba como el amanecer y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Cloud no podía dejar de sonreír mientras contemplaba el efecto que le había causado y se queda mirándola mientras ella duerme. Él estaba loco por ella y se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de complacerla tanto como ella quería.

Después de varios minutos, Tifa comienza a moverse por debajo de él y Cloud le frota el rostro con su nariz con el fin de despertarla.

"Tifa, despierta..." dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Tifa abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con un par de orbes azules mirándola.

"Hola..." le sonrió.

"Hola...", ella también le responde con una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos.

Tifa se estiró y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. "Mejor que nunca." ella le deposito un suave beso en sus labios. "¿Y tú?" le preguntó suavemente.

"Vivo". Dijo sonriendo.

Tifa se ríe a carcajadas al escucharlo decir eso y él también apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Ambos comparten un tierno pero apasionado beso y luego separan sus labios para buscar sus ojos. Tifa se sonrojó al verlo a los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior mientras se echaba a reír.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Nada". Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "No puedo evitar sonreír cuando estoy contigo." Le sonrió con ternura y Cloud dejo salir una risa entre dientes. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que íbamos a terminar así?" le acarició el cabello con sus dedos y Cloud cerró los ojos.

Cloud dejó escapar una risa suave al escuchar sus tiernas palabras. "Sé a que te refieres." Él comienza a besarle el cuello. Tifa echa la cabeza hacia atrás lo que le permite a Cloud continuar con su caricia.

"¿Es esto real?" murmuró. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente está sucediendo, o es sólo un sueño?" su voz comienza a apagarse.

Cloud levantó la cara de su cuello para verla a los ojos. "No estoy seguro", dijo. "Pero si es un sueño", se inclina hacia adelante y frota sus labios contra los suyos. "Entonces no quiero despertar." Una vez más, reclamó su boca y ella responde al beso con la misma pasión que él. Tifa gime suavemente en su boca mientras él ofrece su mayor satisfacción con su lengua. Ambos se deleitaban el uno al otro con sus caricias, y justo cuando las cosas se estaban empezando a calentar, el celular de Cloud comienza a sonar. Sin embargo, él no presta atención a la llamada y continúa besándola. Tifa por otra parte, separa sus labios por un instante para decir unas pocas palabras.

"¿No piensas contestar?" murmuró en sus labios.

"No." Le respondió simplemente, y continuó con lo que hacia.

"¿Pero que tal que sea importante?" dijo alejándose de sus labios.

"No me interesa…", la calla poniendo su boca en la suya. Siguen besándose apasionadamente, pero el celular no dejaba de sonar. Fue entonces cuando Cloud perdió la paciencia y se apartó de ella con un fuerte suspiró.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo frustrado. Tifa estaba luchando una sonrisa al escuchar su reacción y no pudo evitar la risa. Cloud dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó para recoger el teléfono. "Espera un momento." la besó brevemente y luego contestó el teléfono. "Servicio de Entregas Strife? Oh, eres tú. Um... bueno, estaba algo ocupado." Le guiñó un ojo a Tifa y ella se muerde el labio en respuesta. Ambos entrelazan sus manos, mientras él sigue charlando por el teléfono. De repente, el semblante de Cloud cambió abruptamente y Tifa se percata de ello. Ella se preocupa de que algo podría estar mal y después de colgar, le pregunta al respecto.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Era Vincent". Dijo mientras recogía su ropa.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Algo ocurrió y debo irme." Él comienza a vestirse.

"¿Te vas ahora?" Tifa frunció el ceño.

"Sí, te lo explicaré luego."

"Esperaba que pudieras quedarte."

"Lo sé. Lo lamento." Tifa suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Cloud se da la vuelta y la mira con pesar en sus ojos. "Oye..." se acercó a ella, "¿Por qué la cara larga?" y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"No quiero que te vayas." Su voz se fue apagando.

"No es como me voy para siempre". Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que cuando no estoy contigo todo se siente tan...", ella deja salir un suspiro y Cloud entorna los ojos. "¿En verdad tienes que irte?" lo mira con tristeza.

Cloud, responde asentando su cabeza y Tifa vuelve a bajar la mirada. Cloud la toma de la barbilla, con el fin de obtener su atención. "No te preocupes". Dijo acariciando su pulgar en su barbilla para tranquilizarla. "Volveré lo más pronto que pueda."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

Cloud asiente de nuevo y sonríe con ternura. Tifa envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo tira para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Él también la abraza y aprieta un suave beso en su hombro mientras le acaricia el rostro con el suyo.

"No llegues tarde..." le susurró al oído.

"No lo haré." La libera del abrazo para luego besarla tiernamente. "Te veré luego." Le dijo mientras se alejaba de sus labios. Cloud sale de la habitación y Tifa envuelve sus brazos en sus piernas y coloca su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Luego de unos minutos, ella decide quedarse en su cama por unos minutos más antes de abrir el bar.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana, Cloud se había marchado hacia Kalm para reunirse con Vincent. Aparentemente hubo un atentado en el pueblo del cual aun no se sabe quien era el responsable. Cloud se había demorado mucho y Tifa comenzó a preocuparse por él. Mientras atendía el bar, en lo único que podía pensar era en Cloud. ¿Será posible que algo le haya pasado? ¿Porque no contestaba su teléfono? Marlene se acercó al mostrador y vio su preocupación.

"¿Tifa?" preguntó con suavidad. Tifa reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Marlene.

"¿Sí, Marlene?" le sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Estas pensando en Cloud, cierto?" La sonrisa de Tifa comenzó a apagarse al escuchar su nombre. Estaba tan preocupada por él que no pudo ocultar su ansiedad.

"Así es, Marlene. Estoy algo preocupada por él." Le respondió.

"Descuida. Él prometió regresar después de ver al Tío Vincent, y él nunca rompe una promesa."

Tifa sonrió al escuchar sus palabras de aliento. A pesar de que Marlene era apenas una niña su manera de ver las cosas era incluso mejor que la de un adulto. Sin embargo, eso no la tranquilizó del todo, así que decidió cerrar el bar temprano para ocuparse de los niños mientras esperaban su regreso.

Esa noche, Tifa no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Cloud aun seguía fuera. Era casi media noche y él aun no se comunicaba con ella. Tifa estaba acostumbrada a sus llegadas tarde y sabía perfectamente que Cloud podía defenderse solo; sin embargo, eso no dejaba de preocuparla. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

La noche se hacia cada vez mas pesada, y mientras ella esperaba a que regresara se dispuso a ver un álbum de fotos que tenía guardado en su mesa de noche. Eran fotos del verano en que Cloud y los niños se fueron de vacaciones a Costa del Sol junto con el resto de la pandilla. Tifa sonreía al recordar aquellos gratos momentos que paso junto a los demás, en especial con Cloud.

Antes del incidente con Kadaj, Cloud no hacía nada más que vivir bajo la sombra de la derrota, debido a su inseguridad. Después de contraer el Geostigma, su mundo se vino abajo y se sentía incapaz de ayudar a los demás, ni siquiera a sus seres queridos. Pero todo eso cambio al final. Fue en ese viaje que Cloud por fin decidió hacer a un lado sus temores y le confesó sus sentimientos a Tifa. Desde entonces, ambos viven sin despegarse un solo instante y Tifa finalmente podía sonreír al saber que Cloud había dejado atrás toda su inseguridad para seguir adelante con su vida; Y lo más importante, vivir su vida junto a ella.

Luego de varios minutos, Tifa se recostó en su cama pensando en los bellos recuerdos que pasaron juntos. Ella lo amaba sin comparación y el simple hecho de no poder tenerlo a su lado en esos instantes, la hizo sentirse abandonada. Tifa siempre fue la mas fuerte de todos y no dejaba que nada ni nadie la quebrantara; sin embargo, él era el único capaz de hacerlo. Desde que viven juntos, no deja de pensar en él y cada día que pasa se enamoraba más de él. Era una sensación nueva para ella, puesto que jamás había dependido tanto de alguien.

Mientras su mente seguía divagando en sus recuerdos, sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados y bostezaba con más frecuencia hasta que por fin, fue vencida por su fatiga y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Luego de varios minutos, Tifa comienza a soñar con Cloud. En el sueño ve a Cloud de espaldas en un campo lleno de flores. Tifa trata de llamarlo desde lo lejos y Cloud voltea su cabeza lentamente para encontrar su mirada. Él le sonríe con ternura y extiende su mano hacia ella. Tifa rápidamente acelera sus pasos y comienza a correr hacia donde él se encontraba. Cloud se iba alejando poco a poco de ella y Tifa corría lo más rápido que podía, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba alcanzarlo. De repente, todo comenzó a ponerse negro y Cloud se perdió en aquella penumbra. Tifa comenzó a llamar su nombre, pero no obtenía respuesta. Ella corría sin detenerse, pero todo a su alrededor no era mas que un enorme vacío. Tifa empezó a agitarse en la cama a causa de la fuerte pesadilla y comenzó a sudar de la frustración.

De repente, una cálida mano aparece y se acerca a ella para frotarle la mejilla con delicadeza. Tifa saltó un poco al sentir el contacto de aquella mano, pero de inmediato, comenzó a sentirse aliviada y poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. Su respiración se normalizó al sentir tan tierna caricia y luego de unos instantes ella deja escapar un susurro en forma de suspiro.

"_Cloud…"_ dijo con suavidad. Cloud sonríe al escucharla decir su nombre y entrelaza uno de sus dedos en su cabello oscuro para removerlo de su rostro. Tifa comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente y encuentra unos profundos ojos azules. Al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, ella abre sus ojos en sorpresa y reacciona de inmediato.

"Cloud, ¡Regresaste!" ella se levanta de la cama y lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Cloud se sorprende de su repentina reacción y luego relaja su rostro para responder el abrazo.

"Estaba tan preocupada… creí que jamás volverías…" ella apretó el agarre. El rostro de Cloud se lleno de dolor al escuchar su aflicción y deja salir un leve suspiro.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde." Le dijo con una voz apagada.

"Descuida." Ella lo libera del agarre únicamente para verlo al rostro. "Lo importante es que ya estas aquí." Colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y Cloud le regala una leve sonrisa mientras intercambiaban miradas.

"Te eché tanto de menos…" Tifa acorta la distancia y lo besa con profundo anhelo. Cloud responde el beso con la misma pasión y se deja llevar por sus caricias. En ese momento, ambos se olvidaron de todo y se concentraron únicamente en ellos mismos. A pesar de que solo estuvieron separados durante casi todo un día, ambos sentían la necesidad de estar juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ambos se entregaron apasionadamente el uno al otro durante el resto de la noche y dejaron que la noche los arropara con su enorme manto de estrellas. Mañana sería otro hermoso día, al lado de su amado Cloud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ¿Que les pareció? :) ¿Debería continuarlo? :3 hehehe xD aun tengo un capitulo mas para esta historia, pero todo dependerá de que tantos reviews obtenga ;D hasta entonces, nos vemos! ^_^**_


End file.
